Du moment que tu m'appartiens
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia se sent mal. Cesare doit partir pour la France juste après son mariage avec Alfonso. A quoi son frère et son père jouent-ils ? Cherchent-ils à détruire son mariage avant même qu'il n'ait été célébré ? Est-ce qu'elle devait commencer à douter de son frère ? Scène du baiser de l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 entre Cesare et Lucrezia, vu aux yeux des deux.


**Et voici le 29eme OS sur The Borgias ! Seigneur, j'approche des 30, je n'aurais pas cru ! En tout cas merci à tous de me suivre ! :D**

**Alors ici je reprends une scène très importante de la saison 3, qu'il à fallu que je réécrive à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à un résultat un peu près satisfaisant. Le baiser passionnel entre Cesare et Lucrezia dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 ! Je crois que cet épisode est cher à tout les fans de la série ;D J'ai repris dans ce OS le principe des "Deux voix" c'est à dire d'écrire plusieurs paragraphes aux yeux de Cesare ET aux yeux de Lucrezia, plus que dans les autres. J'espère que j'ai fais le bon choix et que cela passera bien.**

**Voilà, je croise fort les doigts pour que ce OS plaise ! :D**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>La France, Naples, la France, Naples… Cesare n'était pas certain de savoir lequel de ces deux royaumes commençait à le dégoûter le plus.<p>

Naples, sans doute. Et ce chien qui s'en disait roi… Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait un roi mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il devait reconnaître que la politique de son père était rusée. Demain, Lucrezia se mariait avec Naples. Il grimaça à cette idée tandis qu'il remontait les couloirs du palais apostolique. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, par l'enfer. On ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, maintenant. Demain, leur famille tisserait le premier lien de leur plan, avec Naples.

Et juste après, il devrait partir pour la France… Cette idée la réjouissait autant qu'elle l'accablait. Il en était heureux car enfin il aurait une possibilité pour prouver à son père qu'il était plus qu'un simple pion dans leur immense échiquier politique. Si il était libéré de sa robe de cardinal, comme il l'avait tant désiré, il n'était toujours pas à la tête de la garde pontificale. Le Saint-Père s'obstinait à ne pas lui donner cette charge. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce par rancune personnelle ? Pour le meurtre de Juan ?

Cesare repensa au soir où il avait avoué à son père qui était le véritable meurtrier de son frère… En entrant dans la pièce, il avait senti son ventre se noué. Il aurait cru que ce serait bien plus facile. Mais il savait bien, au fond de lui, qu'une fois ce secret dévoilé, Rodrigo Borgia ne le verrait plus jamais de la même manière. Si il parvenait à le regarder encore dans les yeux. Il avait appréhendé ce qu'il verrait dans le regard de son père. Du dégoût ? De la haine ? C'était plus que probable et cela l'avait hantée durant ces quelques instants où il avait vu son père, tourmenter par le chagrin, devant le cadavre de Juan.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à éprouver des regrets. Il avait fait ce qu'il s'imposait de faire. Et aujourd'hui, si il espérait un jour devenir l'homme qu'il voulait, il fallait qu'il dise la vérité à son père. Il l'avait donc fait, ce soir là. Les mots était sortis difficilement de sa bouche, avec colère, avec une rage qui vibrait dans toute sa voix, une rage qui couvrait à peine la douleur qui se cachait en dessous.

Rodrigo Borgia ne l'avait pas regardée avec colère. Mais le choque brillait dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Par la suite, tout s'était révélé à la fois simple et compliqué. Il avait l'impression que sa relation avec le Saint-Père était comme une corde tirée de deux côtés. Terriblement tendue et prête à céder à n'importe quel moment. Cesare n'était pas sûre de craindre qu'elle se brise où au contraire, de le vouloir terriblement. Quitter Rome lui ferait sans doute du bien. Allez en France, s'éloigner de son père quelques temps, et obtenir le plus de faveurs possibles auprès du nouveau roi. Peut-être même des faveurs que le pape n'avait pas spécialement besoin… Il l'avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve le chemin de l'armée sans l'aide de son père, puisque celui-ci s'obstinait à le lui refuser. Oui, son départ en France ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Sauf sur un point… Un point qui ne cessait de le tourmenter plus que tout ces derniers temps. Lucrezia. Il n'avait pas réussi à exaucer son vœu. Le roi de Naples, ce chien galeux, s'obstinait à lui refuser son fils. Elle ne pourrait pas emmener Giovanni avec elle à Naples et il savait à quel point elle en souffrait. Sa souffrance était la sienne et chaque douleur qui la traversait le traversait aussi. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter, surtout pas à cet instant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui partait loin de lui. Encore une fois. Et si il avait détesté la savoir à Pesaro, cette fois-ci était encore pire. L'idée de la savoir à Naples lui donner envie de frapper, de laisser éclater sa colère qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Tu laisse des rapaces te prendre ce qui t'appartient… » Ricana la petite voix cruelle dans son esprit. Ce qui lui appartient… Cesare était las de se battre contre son propre esprit, par moments. Fatigué de lutter contre ses pensées divergentes sur Lucrezia, fatigué de lutter contre lui-même. Peut-être valait-il mieux s'ignorer. Mais pouvait-on vraiment ignorer ses propres pensées ? Cesare rit seul. Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être fou. Partir lui ferait vraiment du bien. Peut-être que de s'en aller l'empêcherait de penser à chaque minutes de la journée que Lucrezia était partie loin de Rome.

Si leur famille tient dans une main le royaume de Naples via Lucrezia et dans l'autre la France via lui-même… Ils tiennent en laisse deux royaumes ennemis. Eternellement frustré, l'une comme l'autre. Mais cela suffirait-il à éteindre les ambitions de la France vis-à-vis de Naples ? Il ne connaissait pas ce nouveau roi Louis. Mais il devait probablement partager son envie de régner sur Naples avec son prédécesseur, le roi Charles VIII. Il doutait que deux mariages en commun avec les enfants du pape de Rome pousse le roi français et le roi napolitain à calmer leurs querelles. Tôt ou tard, la France réclamerait à nouveau la couronne de Naples. Que pourrait faire la papauté à cet instant ? Se dresser contre la France, si dangereuse ? Où abandonner Naples, et mettre ainsi Lucrezia en danger ?

Ah, si Naples devait tomber, Lucrezia ne tomberait pas avec elle. Cesare se jura de trouver le moyen de libérer Lucrezia de son mariage avec Alfonso si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Même si elle ne le voulait pas… Il détestait la rendre malheureuse mais sa sécurité passait avant son bonheur. Et de toute façon, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que ce freluquet d'Alfonso puisse réellement rendre Lucrezia heureuse. Elle l'avait choisi par sécurité. Ce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien, après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son premier mari… Mais elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, au fond d'elle-même, même si elle tâchait de s'en convaincre. Seule cette certitude empêchait Cesare d'aller étrangler le petit nabot de Naples. Mais si un jour son mariage avec lui mettait sa soeur en danger, il ferait en sorte de ramener Lucrezia chez elle. Même si pour cela il devait mettre fin aux jours d'Alfonso d'Aragon.

Cesare se demanda un instant ce que Lucrezia penserait de lui si elle pouvait réellement lire ses pensées, comme elle semblait des fois en avoir le pouvoir. Il voyait son cher fiancé mort de si nombreuses manières… Sans doute l'aimerait-elle beaucoup moins si elle savait tout cela. Dieu merci, ce talent n'existait pas. Car il ne pouvait pas imaginer être rejeté par sa soeur. Il préférait encore s'imaginer brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Mais il y'avait des problèmes plus urgent que la chute de Naples. Comme l'arrivée de Caterina Sforza. Le roi de Naples, en l'invitant au mariage de Lucrezia, lui donnait une raison de plus pour avoir de le tuer. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à l'acte. Recevoir Caterina Sforza à Rome était comme laissée entrer une tigresse dans un nid de chats. Cela donnait une porte d'ouverture aux grandes familles romaines afin de mieux comploter contre sa propre famille. Il devrait garder à l'œil Caterina Sforza ce soir. Et cela le contrariait plus que tout. Il aurait voulu ne consacrer ses yeux qu'à Lucrezia. Elle serait si ravissante en mariée. Et au lieu de l'admirée à sa juste valeur, il allait devoir surveiller cette chère Caterina… Cesare ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sarcastique en pensant à ses ébats avec la Tigresse de Forli. C'était une femme avec un sacré tempérament et une intelligence hors du commun. Mais pas plus intelligente que lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Coucher avec cette femme avait distrayant et intéressant. C'était comme essayer de tenir une tempête déchaînée entre ses bras, sans jamais savoir où elle ira. La vaincre et la dompter serait encore plus amusant. Mais hélas, pas ce soir. Ce soir, ils allaient devoir enterrer la hache de guerre. En apparence, du moins. Les coups bas étaient toujours de mise.

Cesare arriva devant la salle où les préparatifs du mariage se faisaient et il tourna la tête instinctivement et s'arrêta en voyant Lucrezia de dos, occupée devant le tableau de l'emplacement des convives. Il s'apprêtait à aller l'a voir dans ses appartements. Il voulait qu'elle soit au courant que Caterina Sforza sera présente, afin qu'elle ne soit pas surprise quand elles se retrouverait face à face. Mais en la voyant, perdue devant ce tableau, il n'eut plus aucune envie de parler de Caterina. Il entra dans la pièce et entendit les serviteurs le saluer avec respect, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Lucrezia ne se retourna pas, pourtant elle avait autant du entendre les serviteurs que ses pas. Cesare avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et d'oublier pendant quelques instants tous les problèmes qui se dressait devant leurs familles. Naples, la France, les Aragon, les Sforza… Et seule Lucrezia savait lui apporter cette paix.

* * *

><p>La France. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit tourmenté. Lucrezia ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Pourtant, elle aurait du être heureuse. Son mariage arrivait enfin, cela aurait du être un moment de bonheur absolu pour elle. La robe était prête, la salle était prête, les invités était presque tous arrivées, sauf les plus importants qu'elle et sa famille accueillerait dans quelques heures à peine. Tout était parfait. Pourtant, elle avait le cœur brisé.<p>

Cesare partirait en France peu de temps après le mariage. Il partait vers l'ennemi de son futur époux. Vers l'ennemi de Naples. Rodrigo et Cesare avait tendance à se dire qu'elle n'entendait rien à la politique mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle comprenait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Si Cesare s'alliait à la France, tôt où tard, le nouveau roi Louis réclamerait la couronne de Naples. Et à ce moment-là, où Rome et les Borgia se placerait-il ? Certainement pas du côté de Naples et de la famille de son futur époux. La France était un ennemi bien trop grand. Oh oui, Lucrezia ne comprenait trop bien ce que son père et son frère était en train de faire. Ils prévoyaient déjà la destruction de son mariage, avant même qu'ils n'aient eu lieu.

Elle aurait du être folle de rage. Elle aurait du être dans une colère noir. Elle l'avait été, il y'a à peines quelques heures. Maintenant, elle se sentait juste horriblement triste. Et terrifiée, aussi. Elle avait cette impression effrayante d'avoir été abandonnée par Cesare. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'abandonner si il faisait déjà en sorte que le mariage qu'elle désire soit anéanti ? Elle aurait presque pu se sentir trahie. Mais ce sentiment ne parvenait pas à la prendre. Juste le chagrin et l'angoisse. L'ambition de Cesare augmentait un peu plus chaque jour, elle le voyait bien. L'ambition… Elle commençait sérieusement à haïr ce mot et tout ce qu'il représentait. Il n'entraînait que la souffrance et le chaos, au final. Pourtant, comme elle l'avait dit à sa mère, c'était l'ambition qui dirigeait les Borgia. Et que pouvait-elle faire contre l'ambition de son père et de son frère ?

Lucrezia se sentait prête à fondre en larmes à n'importe quel moment. Elle détestait être malheureuse alors que c'était le jour de son mariage. Mais son cœur saignait de la décision de son frère. Elle savait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, jamais. Mais jusqu'où irait-il pour satisfaire cette ambition et cette soif de pouvoir qui montait en lui ? Si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Cesare pour la soutenir dans son mariage… Sur qui pouvait-elle compter ? Sur personne, personne ! Et c'était cela le pire. Elle avait cette certitude effrayante que si Cesare lui tournait le dos, elle n'aurait plus personne à qui se fier. Elle serait seule au milieu d'un nid de vipères prêtes à frapper à n'importe quel moment. Et elle ne se sentait pas capable de les affronter seule. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre sans Cesare.

- Monseigneur, murmura certains serviteurs soudainement et Lucrezia se figea.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'était immobilisée devant le tableau d'emplacement des invités sans vraiment le voir, à réfléchir, à sentir ces émotions la submerger doucement. Des pas se firent entendre dans la pièce. Des pas qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, comme à chaque fois. Cesare… Elle sentit cet habituel sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que Cesare se trouvait dans la même pièce. Ainsi que cette chaleur réconfortante dans son cœur à le savoir si près. Elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de pleurer, et tout lui dire, lui confier tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle avait envie de le gifler, de le secouer, de lui crier dessus. Pourquoi voulait-il partir en France ? Pourquoi voulait-il anéantir son mariage avec Alfonso d'Aragon ?

Par jalousie ? Seigneur ! Elle aimerait tant ! Cela aussi la tourmentait. Ces sentiments qui la déchirait de l'intérieur depuis le baiser que Cesare et elle avait échangé dans la forge. Qui s'était amplifiés lorsqu'elle s'était montrée nue devant lui. Et qui ne cessait d'augmenter chaque jour. Cesare ressentait la même chose. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, elle le voyait en chaque geste qu'il avait pour elle, en chaque regard tendre et protecteur qu'il posait sur elle. Mais il fuyait. Il fuyait ses propres sentiments et cela la rendait folle. Elle voudrait lui dire de cesser de fuir et d'accepter, d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait comme elle commençait à l'accepter. A quoi bon lutter contre l'inévitable ? Contre quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux qu'unique ? Un péché. C'était un horrible péché, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à s'en soucier.

Lucrezia sentit la chaleur de Cesare derrière elle et la main de son frère vint secouer affectueusement sa boucle d'oreille tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa hanche. Habituellement, ce geste l'aurait fit rire. Mais elle détourna un peu la tête, sa peau la brûlant à l'endroit où ses doigts l'avaient effleuré. Elle avait également l'impression que sa hanche était en feu. Les mains de Cesare étaient comme des bougies, qui la chauffait agréablement à une distance respectable mais qui la brûlait lorsqu'il s'approchait trop. Mais d'une brûlure aussi délicieuse que douloureuse.

- Je t'ai placée ici, comme tu le vois, déclara-t-elle soudain en indiquant du doigt le tableau, effleurant la petite affiche avec son nom dessus. A mes côtés.

- Oui, je le vois, répondit-elle derrière elle d'un ton affectueux.

Sa voix grave la fit frissonner. Il avait l'art de jouer des nerfs de son corps avec chaque membre du sien, que ce soit ses mains, sa voix… Sa bouche. A ses côtés… A sa droite, à sa gauche, derrière elle, devant elle, il avait toujours été là d'une quelconque manière. Soit pour lui apporter un bref soutien, soit pour la retenir complètement alors qu'elle tombait. Cesare avait toujours était là, toujours, même lorsque leur père ne l'avait pas été. Est-ce que les choses allaient changer, à présent ? Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à se battre seule, vraiment toute seule ? Lucrezia sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux, lui rendant la vue floue.

- L'est-tu encore ? L'interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle ne supportait plus cette angoisse qui l'a rongeait de l'intérieur. Avant qu'il réponde, elle se retourna afin de lui faire face. Elle avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. De voir son regard, ce regard qui l'avait tant de fois rassurée quand elle était au plus mal… Lucrezia y trouva de l'incompréhension et du choque. Et un soupçon d'horreur même… Comment interpréter cela ? Elle voulait qu'il réponde, mais qu'il se taise aussi. Qu'il se taise et qu'il la serre dans ses bras, afin de calmer sa peur, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Toujours…

* * *

><p>Cette question lui brûla l'esprit comme si un fer chauffée à blanc s'était posé juste sur son front. Elle doutait de lui. Lucrezia doutait de lui. Ce constat était plus douloureux que n'importe quel torture. Mais il lui avait donnée des raisons de doutés, malheureusement. Intelligente Lucrezia… Elle avait lu en lui, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et avait deviné son voyage en France. Elle avait du le comprendre au petit déjeuner de ce matin. Cesare avait bien senti son regard lourd sur lui, mais il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'aurait pu penser Lucrezia à cet instant, lui-même trop tourmenté par tout ce qui se passait autour de leur famille.<p>

Mais elle avait rapidement fait le calcul. Et ce calcul menait directement à la chute de Naples. A la chute de son mariage avec Alfonso d'Aragon. Il avait pensé la voir en colère quand elle aurait compris cela. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Lucrezia était tellement pire que la colère !

Du chagrin et de la peur. Une tristesse imposante et une frayeur déchirante. Cesare ne supportait pas de voir cela. Il aurait tellement préféré que Lucrezia le maudisse, que ses yeux s'embrasse tels deux flammes qui le tuerait du regard, qu'elle le frappe et lui hurle dessus, qu'elle le déteste et refuse à jamais de lui parler plutôt que de voir cette souffrance dans les yeux de sa soeur et savoir qu'il en était responsable. C'était insupportable.

A cet instant, il se fichait royalement de la France où de Naples, de Caterina Sforza où du roi. Seigneur, il les aurait tous embrassés si cela garantissait le bonheur et la sérénité de Lucrezia ! Autant qu'il les tuerait si cela la protégerait. Cesare sentait son cœur saigné dans sa poitrine tandis que Lucrezia continuait de le dévisager avec tourment. Dieu qu'il détestait voir ce regard chez elle. Elle n'aurait que brillé de joie, tous les jours, comme elle le méritait. Elle ne devait pas douter de lui. Car même si la politique et les intérêts de la famille l'entraînaient dans des chemins qui pourraient les faire souffrir tout deux, il serait toujours à ses côtés. Il abandonnerait sans le moindre remords leur père si il devait choisir entre la sécurité du pape et celle de Lucrezia.

- Bien sur, et je le resterais, quoi qu'il advienne, assura-t-il avec douceur.

Les yeux de Lucrezia ne changèrent pas d'expression. Que pourrait-il dire pour la rassurer vraiment ? Pour qu'elle soit apaisée au plus profond de son cœur ? Pour que cette lueur de doute s'efface totalement et définitivement de son regard et ne plus jamais, jamais apparaître ?

- La France, l'Espagne, Naples, elles…, continua-t-il avec une force proche du désespoir. Elles peuvent toutes s'écrouler, ça m'est bien égal.

Lucrezia avait toujours les yeux remplis de larmes mais il vit un soupçon d'espoir et d'amour les traverser et elle eut un petit rire tremblotant. Mais il vit qu'elle était en train d'effacer ses doutes. Ce constat lui réchauffa le cœur pourtant il n'arrivait pas à effacer ses yeux douloureux de son esprit. L'idée qu'il avait fait du mal à son angelot, sa reine… Il ne le supportait pas. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, il voulait être _celui _qui la comblerait de bonheur.

- Du moment que…, poursuiva Cesare en s'arrêtant brusquement pour la regarder.

« Du moment que tu reste près de moi, pour toujours. Du moment que tu _m'appartienne ». _Ce n'était pas l'étrange voix noire qui hantait les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit qui parla à cet instant. Mais, bien au contraire, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus claire en lui. Son amour pour elle. Son amour… L'expression de Lucrezia l'avait arrêtée. Elle le regardait avec espoir… Amour… Toujours cet amour, cet amour qui le dévorait, qui les dévorait tout deux de l'intérieur… Cet pour lequel il tremblait par moments tellement il désirait la toucher. Tellement il désirait goûter ses lèvres à nouveaux. Oh, seigneur, il le voulait tellement. Ressentir à nouveau cette douceur.

« Rien ne t'en empêche. Elle est à toi. Elle l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Regarde-là, regarde comme elle t'observe, comme elle te désire autant que tu la désires. Donne lui ce qu'elle veut tellement. Ce que tu veux tellement ! Tu veux la rendre heureuse ? Tu le peux. En prenant ce qui est à _toi »._

Cesare ne parvenait pas à dire si c'était sa voix noire où si c'était lui qui pensait cela. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne cherchait pas à étouffer ses pensées, pour une fois. Au contraire, elles résonnaient très clairement dans son esprit. Et à cet instant, il avait l'impression que c'était les mots les plus vrais qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ce qui était a lui… Elle était à lui. C'était ce qu'elle désirait, c'était ce qu'elle criait à travers son regard. Pas seulement à cet instant… Mais depuis des semaines. Pourquoi continuer à lutter alors qu'ils le désiraient tout les deux si ardemment ? Qu'importait ce qu'en pensait les autres ?

Cesare cessa brusquement de réfléchir. C'était comme si son corps prit possession de son esprit et il prit brusquement Lucrezia dans ses bras avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec avidité, avec passion… Quand il sentit les douces lèvres de Lucrezia, il crut défaillir et la serra davantage contre lui. Elle gémit contre lui mais ne le repoussa pas, absolument pas. Et quand Cesare goûta le goût encore inconnu de sa langue contre la sienne, il crut effleurer l'Eden de sa bouche. Lucrezia… Il l'embrassa alors avec férocité. Il voulait qu'elle sente toute l'étendue de son amour pour elle, de son désir pour elle, ce désir qu'il refoulait tant et qui le rendait fou par moments. Seigneur, il aurait voulu se perdre sur ces lèvres à tout jamais… La garder près de lui, ainsi, montrant clairement aux yeux du monde qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la combler et la rendre heureuse, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la toucher… Sa Lucrezia. Juste à lui, entièrement a lui… Tout comme il lui appartenait. Il était à elle autant qu'elle était à lui. Elle se glissait si bien dans ses bras ! Un corps fait pour lui, des bras fait pour elle… « Oui, ils peuvent tous s'écrouler. Du moment que nous nous appartenons. Du moment que nous sommes l'un à l'autre… Pour toujours… Sa soeur, à jamais a lui… ».

Sa soeur. Sa petite soeur. Cesare ouvrit brusquement les yeux sans mettre fin au baiser et regarda les paupières fermées de Lucrezia. Seigneur, que faisait-ils ? Il fallait arrêtez cela. Maintenant. Mais, Dieu, qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ces lèvres. Ce goût sucrée et délicat contre sa bouche, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Quelques secondes. Encore juste quelques secondes…

Cesare lâcha brusquement Lucrezia et s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle, passant sa main sur sa bouche brûlante, comme pour en apaiser le feu, comme pour effacer le péché, l'esprit complètement torturé. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui, inquiet, mais ne vit personne. Grâce au ciel ! Si quelqu'un les avait vus… Il aurait été sans doute obligé de commettre un nouveau meurtre. Quand bien même les rumeurs couraient déjà sur Lucrezia et lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par l'esprit, bon sang ?

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il brusquement à sa soeur, ce à quoi Lucrezia lui répondit par un petit rire remplit de sanglots.

Ils étaient perdus. Fous où complètement égarés. Cesare réfléchit à toute vitesse. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait plus être près d'elle sans ressentir ce désir virulent. Sans éprouver ce besoin irrépressible de la toucher, de la sentir contre lui. De la retenir. Et qu'avait-elle, fait elle ? Se montrer nue devant lui de façon si suggestive… Toujours, ce regard qui laissait apercevoir les envies qu'elle avait pour lui…

Cesare regarda sa soeur de profil qui tremblait légèrement, tandis que sa main effleurait sa bouche également. Quand il l'a regardait ainsi, il ne voyait que sa douce peau, la peau de sa joue, de son cou et il brûla de revenir vers elle et d'y poser les lèvres. D'explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau, de la découvrir, d'y rendre justice.

Il s'égarait complètement, et elle aussi. Cesare tourna brusquement les talons et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus nier ce qui se passait entre Lucrezia et lui. Ce qui avait commencé dès l'instant où il était entré dans cette pièce et qu'elle était allongée aussi nue qu'Eve. Ce qui avait commencé même avant cela mais dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte. Il l'avait compris, au fond de lui-même. Il l'avait compris depuis un moment déjà mais il se mentait. Il se voilait complètement la face.

« Je désire ma soeur. Je désire ma petite soeur comme un amant désire sa maîtresse ». Et il n'arrivait plus à taire ce désir, il n'arrivait plus à le _contrôler_. Dès qu'il était en présence de Lucrezia, il… Il redevenait un homme, avec des instincts. Il se laissait dominer par son désir et son amour. Par tout les saints. Il était un monstre. Un véritable monstre.

Ce départ pour Naples et pour la France était une bonne chose, finalement. Il fallait à tout prix que Lucrezia et lui s'éloigne. Car il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela, loin de là, elle le voulait autant que lui. Cela devait cesser, cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Si ils n'arrivait plus à être présence l'un de l'autre sans se contenir, sans rester ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils doivent être… Juste un frère et une soeur… Alors ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mettre de la distance entre eux. Ne serait-ce que pour leurs âmes.

« Bien sur…, ricana la voix noire de son esprit. Mais dis-moi… Tu te crois sincèrement capable de rester loin d'elle ? »

* * *

><p>Lucrezia tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses lèvres vibraient encore. Vibrait comme elles n'avaient jamais vibré jusqu'à maintenant. D'innombrables petits frissons les parcourait tandis qu'elle les effleurait de ses doigts, comme pour capturer la douceur et le goût de celles de Cesare.<p>

Lui pardonner ? Seigneur, mais pourquoi le pardonner ? Pourquoi, par l'enfer, s'obstinait-il à fuir, à se mentir à lui-même alors que tout était si évident ? Il avait vu, aujourd'hui, à cet instant. Il avait vu à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle le voulait. Et pendant quelques secondes, il avait cédé à ses propres sentiments.

Quand il s'est brusquement penchée vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle ne l'avait pas prévue. Mais elle avait eu l'impression de rêver. Elle qui le regardait avec méfiance et peine quelques secondes auparavant, elle qui se demandait si elle pouvait encore lui faire confiance, avait tout oubliée dès l'instant où elle l'avait senti contre lui, où elle avait senti sa main forte et possession sur sa nuque, qui la maintenait contre ses lèvres.

Lucrezia avait eu l'impression d'être enfin à sa place. Ce baiser… Seigneur, ce baiser ! Dire qu'elle avait cru vibrer sous ceux de son gentil Paolo… Mais ce n'était même pas comparable. Embrasser Paolo était beau, magique. Embrasser Alfonso était agréable. Etre embrassé par Cesare était… naturel. Naturel et tellement intense qu'elle avait l'impression de basculer dans un autre monde. Comme si la nature l'avait faite uniquement pour être dans les bras de son frère, pour être touché par lui, et uniquement par lui. Depuis qu'elle avait à peine goûté ses lèvres dans la forge, elle en rêvait tant ! Et cela s'était avéré encore plus merveilleux que dans ses rêves.

Son frère… Elle comprenait les réserves de Cesare. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à culpabiliser. Inceste… Voilà le mot pour qualifier le tournant dans lequel leur relation allait. Voilà de quoi on les accuserait si jamais ils étaient découverts. Ce mot calomnieux, qui évoquait quelque chose de malsain, de répugnant et de contre-nature. Lucrezia sentit les larmes débordées à cette pensée. Cela ne pouvait pas être contre-nature, alors que cela lui paraissait au contraire si naturel ! Malsain ? En quoi était-ce malsain d'aimer ? Répugnant… Pourquoi ce mot ? Des cousins se marient tous les jours sans qu'on le leur reproche. Les frères et sœurs sont-il si différent ? Les Pharaons Egyptiens ne s'était-ils pas mariés entre frère et soeur pendant des millénaires sans que cela ne choque quiconque ? Et n'ont-ils pas été l'un des peuples les plus puissants au monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'église condamne leur amour en le traitant de la pire manière ?

Lucrezia avait envie de crier sa souffrance. Elle avait envie de courir derrière Cesare, de le rattraper et de l'obliger à accepter ses sentiments. Ce qu'ils ressentait tout deux. Mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle n'avait plus de force, à cet instant. Elle n'aurait voulu qu'une chose : les bras de Cesare autour d'elle. La rassurant, la soutenant. Elle en avait tant besoin à cet instant. Mais elle avait bien senti qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était parti si vite…

« Oh, Cesare… Pourquoi n'accepte-tu pas ce qui est si évident ? ».


End file.
